


Tooth Fairy

by Supernatural_Frog



Category: Gravity Falls, Monsterfalls AU
Genre: Gen, Monsterfalls AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Frog/pseuds/Supernatural_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is having an issue with one of his baby teeth.  Lucky for him Bill is a bit of an expert with  deer teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Fairy

Dipper's mouth hurt. One of his last baby teeth, a molar, had finally decided it was going to come out. Unfortunately the roots were long and deep so despite Dipper's best efforts the tooth was stubbornly inside his mouth.

Gargrunkle Stan had offered to pull it. Though Dipper wasn't so sure he wanted Stan's claws inside his mouth. However after a few days of listening to Dipper whine and complain Stan had ordered Soos to hold him down so Stan could pull the offending tooth out.

Luckily for Dipper both Stan and Soos were much slower than he was. Dipper had bolted out of the Shack as fast as possible and into the woods.

Dipper had only come to a stop when he had reached the Fluvius Cantatis. He hadn’t meant to come to the enchanted stream but he had been there so often that he just wound up there on auto pilot. He adjusted his legs until he could sit down at the edge to the stream and catch his breath

A twinge of pain from his mouth reminded Dipper of the reason he had ran. He needed this tooth out. If he wasn’t going to let Stan pull it he had to do it himself. 

Dipper took a few minutes to hype himself up before he reached into his mouth and grasped the tooth between two fingers.

Dipper winced when he finally got a grip on the tooth. He pulled the best he could but it hurt too much. When he got the courage to start to yank the pain became too much too quick and he stopped pulling. After few more tries Dipper gave up and took his hand put of his mouth. His fingers had small amount of blood on them which he whipped in the grass around him.

"Why so glum Pine Tree?" Dipper let put a loud deer like yelp and jumped to his feet. He was about to run with two strong claw like hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly from behind.

"Woh there Bambi no need to leave so quickly." Fingers curled tightly into his jacket making it impossible for him to escape unless he wanted those claws digging into the shoulder.

Dipper looked up and tried to shrink into himself when he saw exactly what he feared.

Bill smiled down at Dipper though it felt like he was baring his teeth more than anything.

Dipper knew the demon could take different shapes but it didn't make it any easier seeing Bill like this for the first time. The demon was tall and imposing, having to lean over to hold Dipper in place. it made Dipper feel smaller and weaker than he already was. The most disturbing thing about him though was his instead of a normal head he still had his pyramid one. The longer Dipper stared the more he started to notice things. Billy's face almost looked like it was cracking or that pieces of the pyramid were going to fall off at any moment.

"It's very rude to stare at someone Pine Tree." Bill teased. "After all I'm not the one who was trying to eat them self."

"I wasn't trying to eat myself." Dipper mumbled and looked away in embarrassment. 

"Speak up Pine Tree; it's also rude to mumble." This time it was clear Bill wasn’t teasing. He was starting to get bored with the young Pines.

"I wasn't trying to eat my hand. I was trying to pull a tooth." Dipper said.

Bill was quiet for a moment before he bust out into a fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard he was shaking and his grip on Dipper's shoulders loosened.

"Is that all Pine Tree?" Bill asked and whipped a tear away from his eye. "Why didn't you just say so?” Bill let go of Dipper and snapped his fingers. Dipper gasped as he felt the tooth was pulled from his mouth and flew into Bill hand.

"There we go one Deerper tooth." Bill giggled.

Dipper flinched at hearing Bill use the nickname Mabel had given him, when it came from Bill it just seemed....wrong.

"Wow that-that didn't hurt at all." Dipper was honesty shocked. Mabel had told him when Bill had pulled all the teeth from a deer when he was first summoned and he always assumed it would be a very painful thing.

"Of course not, silly Pine Tree." Bill said and patted Dipper on the head. "Now run along young prince of the forest before I decide to take more than one tooth."

Dipper didn't have to be told twice. He started to head back the way he came only to pause at the edge of the clearing.

"Uh thanks Bill." Dipper said. He wasn't sure if the demon would even appreciate or expect a thank you from him.

"No worries. Perhaps one day you can help me with something." Bill said smiling that weird Cheshire grin again. Dipper shivered and bolted without responding; when he helped Bill would be the day hell freezes over.

Bill watched the little deertaur flee until he was out of sight completely. He enjoyed getting under Dipper's skin a little too much if you asked anyone else.

Once he was gone however Bill put thoughts of bothering Dipper in the back of his mind for later.

"Now let's figure out what to do about you." Bill said and turned his attention to Fluvius Cantatis.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Monsterfalls AU story. I seem a little obsessed at the moment.
> 
> Monsterfalls AU belongs to GenaLovesToons and winterbolt on tumblr.


End file.
